


Blood Moon

by Nothing_is_Real



Category: Pink Floyd
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_is_Real/pseuds/Nothing_is_Real
Summary: David has an incurable infatuation for a certain bassist...Requested by Cam.
Relationships: David Gilmour/Roger Waters
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	Blood Moon

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHH I tried.

“No, no, no, it’s not supposed to sound like that!”

“I’m playing exactly what you told me to play, Rog!”

David had his hands on his hips, exasperation literally emanating from him. It was their, as he had carefully counted in his head, seventeenth take on the solo, and for the seventeenth time that day David had failed to meet Roger’s expectations. Nick and Rick had already left the studio, half an hour ago.

“No, you’re not. That’s exactly what I told you not to play. Why can’t you make yourself useful, bloody hell?”

Rubbing his temple, David turned away from Roger and glanced apologetically at the record producers and the engineers who were sitting in the control room behind the glass panel, and made a mental note to write his own parts next time.

He was so tired. Of this. Of Roger. The bandmate whom he fought with every single bloody day, to no end. The bandmate who would not rest until he’d put him down to the point that he couldn’t get back up. Yet to his frustration and his humiliation, despite the thousands of times he’d been injured by those cutting words, he still held a certain fascination towards its perpetrator. From time to time, being in the same room as the bassist felt almost surreal. His wild eyes, his lanky figure. He would never admit this, but hell, he was fascinated. Beguiled.

And he was bloody infatuated.

“Hey, are you listening to me, Gilmour?”

He snapped out of his thoughts, his eyes focusing on Roger’s, like a student caught sleeping in class.

“We’re calling it a day,” said Roger, and David thought he saw an indiscernible smirk pulling at his lips. Like a tease, an invitation—

Fuck. What was he thinking? He shook his head lightly, trying to get grip of himself.

“Okay.”

He placed his headphones back, unplugged his guitar and shut it back into its case. When he stood up he felt a hand brush against his.

_Roger._

He went rigid for a moment, and his breath was nearly cut short. As he looked up, he saw Roger giving him one last grin, a mischievous look in his eyes, before exiting the studio.

_God, what have I done to you for you to do this to me?_

David walked alongside the wall, absentmindedly kicking a pebble away from his path. Cars were pulling away into the distance. Dusty windows, tired streetlights, leaving sidewalks.

The moon was glowing an ominous red in the night sky, the heavy light flooding his eyes. A lunar eclipse. A blood moon. A rather rare phenomenon, but he was in no mood to appreciate it.

His mind was entirely on something else. Someone else. He sighed. It felt like a sweet kind of hell, like growing a flower he knew wouldn’t bloom.

“Out for a late night walk, David?”

A voice came out of nowhere, and David nearly jumped. He didn’t need to look to know who it was, though. The voice was just too familiar.

“Jesus, Roger. What’re you trying to do, scare me to death?”

Roger had a grin on his face. “You’re scared? Well, that’s a new.”

He approached him slowly. David instinctively backed up, but found that the wall was right behind him and he’d no space to go further. His heart pounded, as if trying to escape, and his legs felt like jelly.

“What do you want from me?” he asked.

“I should be asking you. What do you want from me?” Roger’s grin widened.

David averted his gaze. Shit. Did he know? No way—

A kiss hit him with the force of a punch. He felt his head getting knocked against the wall, the cold, hard bricks. Blood rushed into his head as a tongue slipped in from between his teeth and explored his mouth.

His mind went blank. What in hell was going on?

But before he could figure anything out, Roger had pulled away. “Am I right?” he asked, leaning over next to his ear, his voice low and nasally.

“Y-yes,” David gasped. Roger bit him in the neck, and he let out a low groan at the sudden pain. His vision grew hazy as he felt Roger suck slowly on his skin, his hands roaming over his skin under his shirt. Then the hands pushed him down, forcing him to his knees.

He reached for Roger’s belt. From above him came laughter.

“Quite eager, aren’t we?”

David closed his eyes as he worked at the belt, and then the zipper, while his brain tried to process the moment. His wildest fantasies, ones that he’d do anything for, were coming true. And in front of his very eyes, Roger was so very hard, so very erect. He felt his own need escalating at an infinite acceleration all of a sudden.

Roger’s hands clutched the top of his head hard. “You’re gonna tongue me proper, lad.”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

David blinked. “Yes, sir.”

“That’s more like it,” said Roger, and David slid his tongue around the head of his cock. He heard Roger gasp in pleasure.

“Oh, God, David—”

A lick down the shaft, and he took the entire length into his mouth. He made a noise of pain when Roger tore at his hair, but it felt good. So good.

Hell, what did he get himself into?

He felt hands pushing him in further, and he nearly gagged.

“Fuck, you’re good at this, Dave, oh, you pretty slut. I’m gonna cum… ”

He released into David’s mouth, and David eagerly swallowed every drop of it before taking his cock out. He gazed up at Roger in silent admiration, his tongue still hanging out slightly.

Roger grinned inwardly as he watched his guitarist kneeling below him. It’s so satisfying, that now he’s in an unshakable position. He tugged lightly at the other man’s belt, and the guitarist, with unsteady hands, unbuckled it and pulled down his trousers along with his underwear. Roger felt his own cock twitching. Damn. He turned David around, getting him up against the wall, and smacked him in the arse with his belt.

“Like that?”

“Yes. Hit me, please.”

“You little whore,” another smack in his inner thigh. David couldn’t hold back a moan. “My good little whore.”

“Fuck, yes, sir. I need you.”

“Is that why you can’t play the goddamn thing?” Roger spoke into his ear, “’cause you need this?” David did not reply, and Roger whipped him twice more, “Oh, you little slut. Tell me what you want, my boy.”

“I—” David was flushed red. “Please, do it—”

“Not until you beg for it.”

David let out a frustrated sigh.

“Come on, I want to hear you beg,” Roger caressed his cheek, sending shivers down his spine.

“I need you, sir, I need you so bad. Fuck me.”

Roger smiled. “Beg harder.”

“Please, sir, fuck me. Fuck me hard. Please, please,” David had thrown away his last shred of dignity to utter those tongue-tying syllables. But he could hardly say he regretted it. And for Roger, the mere sound of David’s voice saying those words was enough to make him cum again. He sucked on a finger, and slid it inside of David.

“Ah, fuck!” David yelped loudly, and Roger was quick to clasp a hand over his mouth.

“Shut up, you whore. You want other people to hear us?”

David bit his lips as he felt another finger slide in, curling between the flesh, stretching him. A groan of contentment escaped him. So hot. So mind-blowing.

But suddenly it was gone, and he could feel the head of Roger’s cock rubbing at his anus.

“Ready, love?”

He breathed heavily. “Oh God, yes.”

Roger pushed in, and he cried out. It was so good, feeling the other man inside of him, to be possessed by him.

“You’re my slut, say it,” Roger muttered breathlessly, although his voice definitely did not lack power, “You belong to me.”

“I’m your, I’m your slut. I belong to you,” he echoed, as Roger thrust in again, hitting his prostate, knocking the breath out of his lungs.

When he came he may have screamed. And suddenly his vision was blinded by red light. Red light from the moon, splashing over them like pools of blood, fierce and stabbing like their passions. A strange warmth flowed inside of him, driving him to the edge of euphoric madness.

His mind became hazy. The last thing he heard before the last of his consciousness fleeted was Roger’s whisper in his ear.

“I love you.”

Nick and Rick were speechless with shock when they saw their other two bandmates walk in the studio together the next day, talking and chatting as if they were the best of friends.

“What. On. Earth,” Nick could only mumble, after three minutes. It was like seeing the sun rising from the west.

“You ready, David?”

David stood with his hands positioned on the fingerboard. “Yeah.”

Roger smiled. “Go ahead.”

And David went on to finish his guitar solo in one take—a seminal creation, absolutely, however you want to interpret it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so bad 😂 I'm not good at this type of thing.
> 
> Thank you for bearing with me. Hope it was tolerable... ?


End file.
